Kill or Cure
"Kill or Cure" is the ninth episode of the first season of Mind Your Language. It was first broadcast on the 24th of February 1978. Plot The episode starts with Miss Courtney getting what she suspects is an obscene phone call, but it turns out to be Mr. Brown trying to explain that he's in bed with the flu, and so, cannot come to teach. Miss Courtney takes over the class. While no one is around to take the class, the students are dancing until Miss Courtney approaches them. She takes over the class and give a few questions. She sends Giovanni, Ali and Max home for giving stupid answers and then leaves Anna in charge of the class. The rest give stupid answers as well so when Miss Courtney returns she finds that Anna has sent them all home. Then they visit Mr. Brown at his flat. When Mr. Brown hears them knocking at the door, he tells them to go away at first, so Jamila, Danielle, Giovanni & Max, not hearing the response, try to use the back door as the door is not opened. Then, Mr. Brown opens the door, but it is too late as there's no one until Ali arrives. Mr. Brown asks if he's the one that answered the door, to which he found out Ali actually just came. Meanwhile, Giovanni, Max & the other two are already inside and lock the door to prevent burglars from breaking in. When Mr. Brown is about to go back to his bed, he found out that the door is locked, leading to both him & Ali thinking there are burglars in his house. Mr. Brown peeks through the peephole only to find out it is an eye, which is actually Max's as he's also peeking. As Mr. Brown is about to break open the door, Giovanni opens the door not knowing Mr. Brown is outside. Suddenly, Mr. Brown accidentally lands onto the bed. The bed folds back itself and traps him. The students then open back the bed to get Mr. Brown out from being trapped. The students give him treatments & medicine, some of which are useful to Mr. Brown and some of which aren't. After a lot of treatments, Mr. Brown gets better from the flu and starts celebrating with his students until Miss Courtney also came to visit him. Quotes *Miss Courtney: Not quite. The first Britons were Celtic. Giovanni: From Glasgow. Miss Courtney: I beg your pardon? Giovanni: There's Glasgow Rangers, Glasgow Celtic. Football. Miss Courtney: I was not referring to football, I was talking about the race. Giovanni: No no no, it's not a race, it's football. I see them play Inter Milano in the Cup. Miss Courtney: Don't contradict me and if I hear any more of your stupid remarks I shall send you out of the class. The Celts were a race of people, then came the Gauls. Giovanni: Ya see I wasa right, you havea da goals in footaball. *Miss Courtney: Can anyone tell me what AD means? Ali: After Dark. *Miss Courtney: Does anyone know what BC means? Max: Before Christmas. *Miss Courtney: And don't stand for any nonsense. Anna: Do not vorry, I shall not stand for anysing, I shall be sitting down. Videos External links * 's IMDb page Category:Season 1 Episodes